


tumbleweed

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, F/F, Free Verse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, not exactly but kind of?? ideka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: All it takes is one slip; but, girl, there are banana peels everywhere you look.





	tumbleweed

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Just a bit of cousincest randomness… Read, review, and enjoy!

NO nonsense  
( _You're_ n.o.n.s.e.n.s.e)  
|s_t_r_i_c_t| curls  
(~g_e_n_t_l_e~ waves)  
 **harsh** words &&eyes  
(but you only wanted LoVe)

Molly's got her w_h_o_l_e life "planned"  
But you had your :whole: life planned  
/w\i/t\h/ .her.  
So as she  
DiSentangles herself from you  
["pretty baby, this has GOT to stop"]  
&stands to LeAve  
["you shoulda known this wouldn't LAST forever"]  
&&goes without a look over her ShOulder  
["i've got goals that DON'T involve you"]  
you c|R/a\C-k

Mols has got another THINK coming

But she's always been too sssmart for her own gggood  
&aaany attempts to wwwin her back  
are f*u*t*i*l*e  
because she's set on  
R  
U  
I  
N  
I  
N  
G  
you before you can do the _same_  
to her

{and so the breeze rolls in}

It's just a gentle »nudge at first  
The pokes&prods of Mols to make you uncomfortable in your own s;k;i;n  
(but when has Victoire Apolline Weasley ever felt that way?)  
But it's _g_e_n_t_l_e_ enough,  
so you pay no mind  
:)uh-oh(:

{the breeze becomes a wind}

Then…others start to take notice  
-have you always been so disheveled?  
-why _**don't**_ you have a bloke yet?  
-you've got a brown curl on your jumper, Vic  
&&it feels as though alllll the world's ¤EYES¤ are on you&&  
you start to bend

{the wind has turned into a gust}

Suddenly all the cousins are making jokes  
.::two lezzes walk into a pub…::.  
.::it's all SAPPHO-moric::.  
.::bought any new c~a~r~p~e~t lately?::.  
Yeah, they definitely k|n|o|w

Then the letters&&pictures arrive

{the gust foretold the hurricane}

A simple  
[_b_o_x_]  
was never so InTiMiDaTiNg  
&& **n_e_v_e_r** so brittle  
)Open!( it bursts  
*freely* it releases  
s.P-i/l:l,e\d are all your secrets for the world to •learn•

{and there's nothing after the hurricane, 'cuz you've had the wind & are crying the rain in the form of tears—there's not much left in a hurricane, is there? except for the

dEsTrUcTiOn}

As you turn v:i.n:d.i:c.t:i.v:e (&isn't that what Mols wanted?)  
You start to !scheme!  
Hmm…maybe Daddy made you a little wolfish by ±accident±?  
So it's now time for Molly's  
xXxkarmaxXx  
to bite her in the  
a-r-s-e  
Because you c|R/a\C-k:e~d, and know you won't be able to recover from this fall

&&if you've gotta fall down, you _might_ as well [take] someone w-i-t-h you

"Sticks&&stones may break her bones, but words will never _hurt_ her"  
Oh, you'll make it hurt, all right

(Say things to her)  
((Cast nasty hexes her way))  
(((Make her wonder if you've  
CuRsEd her)))  
((((Let her think the bleeding&&the **bruises** are all coincidences))))  
(((((Turn a deaf ear to her cries of pain as she is physically gouged  
as your heart emotionally was)))))

Ah, Mols, they know you're an incestuous traitor now

{and the storm dies down, the gusts recede into winds, the wind becomes a breeze, & all's calm again…

&&down 'n down you'll both tumble,

WAY past recovery}

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. :x Amazing what you can write when you're angry with school. :/ But I just got a good idea in mind and so—ta-dah? I actually quite like this: the formatting, the pace, the conceit (elaborate metaphor, fyi), and the enmity, too. Hrmm. So yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: Yup. Still love this 6-yr-old piece. I don't like it when people write Victoire as needlessly bitchy, but a vindictive Vic with purpose? Now that's my cup of tea. ;] (Also, Vicmols is a guilty pleasure, *lol*.)


End file.
